


Two Guys, a Girl, and Torn Underpants

by CaptainAwesomest



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesomest/pseuds/CaptainAwesomest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has had a lot of ups-and-downs in the romance department, and ironically enough, each one of those 'ups' has somehow included a mega-wedgie or two. And when the topic of Kate and wedgies comes up, the others can't help but remember those ups too.<br/>Or, my least favourite of my 'modern' stories cented around superheroines getting wedgied for kink reasons, but needed for continuity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Guys, a Girl, and Torn Underpants

Kate's POV

You know, being a superhero isn't all about the fights and the drama. A lot of the time, its about hanging out with friends.

I'm an Avenger, specifically a Young Avenger, codenamed Hawkeye. No, not as in Hawkguy, the one with the man-child tendencies and the lame sense of humour; no, as in the pretty, dark haired, kick-ass young woman always saving the other Hawkeye's butt. Yes, we both share the same codename, and yes, its super confusing, but he wasn't using it when I came around, and he said I could keep it, so, all on him.

Anyhow, my name-name is Kate Bishop; I'm the go-to leader of the Young Avengers, and the token badass-without-any-powers on the team; kinda like the other Hawkeye, except with respect. Not sure how well known I am in the whole superhero thing, but I like to think of myself as an up-and-coming young hero.

So, it was Saturday, and me and my team had just came back from a big fight with a big robot, just cooling off in my apartment, just looking for something to do for the day. So, here I was, mixing some drinks for the guys and girls, as everyone was settling together, talking among themselves, specifically the fact some of us had just started college for the first time.

"...it's like, I'm so done with school; I'm just glad I'm finally in college." one of my friends (specifically Billy Kaplan, AKA Wiccan, a dark haired guy with powerful magic) ranted a bit, leaning back in his chair happily.

"Honestly, I'm just enjoying the extra free time of not having to go to school." Teddy Altman-AKA Hulkling, a shape-shifter Kree/Skrull Prince who happens to look like a tall blonde guy, admits as he leans back, an arm around Billy.

"I'm glad I dropped out years ago; admittedly, that was because I was sent to Juvie, but still." Adds the team's token trouble-maker Tommy 'Speed' Shepherd, a speedster (argo the codename), as well as looking almost identical to Billy (they're twins, born to different parents; don't ask, it hurts your brain), save for being silver-haired, in slightly better shape, and being my on-off casual make-out partner.

"That's not surprising." I add with a teasing grin, earning a playful smile from him.

"I still don't understand why Earthlings spend so many years in their studies; by this point in their lives, my people would have already served two tours of duty." Another pitches in, in this case a Kree soldier named Noh-Var, a silver haired and very athletic, very pretty young man, who I used to date.

"School always did seem to just get in the way of everything." Adds another boy, Eli Bradley, AKA Patriot (who yes, is also an ex; yes I'm aware all my male friends are either ex-boyfriends or gay; don't make a thing out of it), who's also grandson of the first black super-soldier.

"Not to mention, no more dealing with bullies and jerks, so that's a plus to college life." Billy adds, evidently without many positive memories of school life.

"Wow, Billy, you were picked on? I never would have guessed." I add sarcastically, which might have been a bit mean, but to be fair, Billy does seem to tick all the boxes that would prompt guys to be picked on in school. He was nerdy, Jewish, gay, and hated sports. Its like he was filling some kind of quota.

Evidently, it was a bit too mean for his tastes (though it got a bit of a snicker from the others), since he just rolled his eyes and glared a bit, with a 'oh yeah, Bishop?' grin on his face. I playfully stuck my tongue out before returning to getting drinks made, kneeling down to get some glasses out of a cupboard.

Also, evidently, my choice of jeans were poorly picked, as they were the ones that always ride low bellow my waistband. It's not usually a problem, but evidently I picked a poor time to be kneeling down in a way so my lower back was visible to the others, as at least Billy clearly noticed.

" _IwantKatetogetahugewedgie, IwantKatetogetahugewedgie_." I hear mumble, but I'm a bit too late to react before Billy's magic kicks in. Suddenly, my underwear shoots up at the back, the waistband flying up as if it had a life of its own, leaving me with nothing to do be yelp loudly.

"Eiyk!"

Let's talk about wedgies for a sec. Wedgies hurt, a lot. Especially when the underwear isn't exactly elastic. Now, I don't get wedgied particularly often (well, at least not daily), but they crop up a bit in my life (given I spend half my time with a gang of mostly boys and the other half with the other Hawkeye, who's essentially a big brother with a pretty childish sense of humour, that's to be expected). I'm not a designated wedgie-victim or anything (though, I guess, thinking about it, being the only non-powered person does give me a certain disadvantage to the occasional wedgie fights), but I'm definitely no stranger to them.

"Owe! Damn it Billy!" I yell in frustration, drawing more attention than needed as my underwear, which happen to be purple and grey stripped boxers, hoist me off my feet, lifting me up by my ass. The others can't help but snicker at my expense, getting a very deserving middle finger as my retort, while Billy ended up being too busy laughing to think to let go. Instead, I hung there for about thirty seconds kicking about and groaning, before eventually a tearing sound is heard. Slowly and suddenly I drop a few inches, until my underwear completely tears and I fall flat on my face, the material completely torn and threaded straight out of my ass.

The laughter stops when they realize what just happened, with Billy getting up to see if I'm OK while Tommy peers over the counter.

"Oh, geese, you OK?" Billy asks, as Tommy runs past to help me onto my feet, while I stand up nursing my slightly bruised ego.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I respond, punching Billy's arm lightly for the torn underwear and huge wedgie, before grabbing the material that was still floating in the air, blushing all the while. With the knowledge that I'm OK, the laughter returns, much to my chagrin.

"That was a real sweet fall, Bishop; definitely a 9.5." Tommy adds, starting the teasing while I roll my eyes, trying to death glare him away so I can massage my backside without him staring at me.

"I can't believe they actually ripped." Eli adds, speaking up, evidently too amused to remain his stoic self. Good to know that _tearing off my underwear_ is enough to make him lighten up, though I guess I knew that already; he always seems more chipper when I'm either making out with him or in some state of embarrassment.

"Me neither, honestly." I admit, holding the torn underwear up, letting the others look; at the very least I can make this a joke we all laugh at rather than just wallow while they all tease. The purple shorts have two huge tears, one on the back, tearing down into the leg, and another at the side. "Though, they weren't exactly in great shape before hand; I've had them a while."

"Hey, I've actually seen you wearing those!" Noh-Var also adds, a bit too loudly.

"Noh-Var! Not what you talk about in front of people!" I verbally nudge him, glaring a bit. He has a terrible tendency to talk about our former sex life in public; I don't know if its a Kree thing, but its annoying.

"No, not like that; I've seen you get 'wedgied' in those panties before!" Noh-Var reiterates, making me blush.

"Actually, come to think of it, I have seen that pair before." Teddy notes, raising an eyebrow. OK, given the fact we rarely have decent changing spots when crime needs fighting, I may have changed in front of the group before, so it's not surprising they'd recognize my underwear. "Quite a lot, actually."

"Yeah, she wears that pair a lot; I've given her a few wedgies in them, so its not a surprise Billy made them rip." Tommy adds, almost jumping in excitement.

"Yeah, so have I, actually." Eli also adds, earning an extra laugh; given he's generally one to stay out of wedgie fights or other shenanigans when the others are around, it's not a surprise such a claim isn't believed.

"No, seriously? You?" Teddy repeats, trying not to laugh. "You've got to share that story."

"Look, is this really the most entertaining thing to spend out free time talking about? Why don't we go back to talking about how much the current school system in this country sucks? That wasn't humiliating." I continue, but evidently my friends are not interested, as I slink into my seat.

"OK, it went like this." Smirking a bit, Eli began telling them exactly how it happened...

@@@

Eli's POV

So, it was right after Captain America first gave us his 'permission' to go out and fight crime, back when that whole Civil War thing was about to kick off. You guys were off somewhere, but Cap had set up a training exercise for me and Kate, and we were running that. It was pretty simple, just an obstacle course through some woods, with drones and stuff coming after us.

_'And it was when we were first starting to get together, don't forget that.'_

Yeah, that as well, so we were still butting heads a lot, like we did then. It started on the third lap, when we were supposed to be running through towards a small canyon we'd have to cross. Drones were hot on us, we'd been running for two hours, and we were running towards a bridge. I was still getting used to actually having my granddad's strength, so she was in lead, and was constantly teasing me as we were running.

"...you know, I kinda expected more from a guy who's kind-of Captain America Jr right now." She'd taunt, smirking back at me as she looked over her shoulder, raven hair flying around. I gritted my teeth in response, not letting it get to me.

 _'Which it clearly did._ '

Shut up Kate, I'm telling a story here. So anyway, as we were approaching the bridge we got cut off by the drones, these little silver things that looked like eggs, and had red eyes that shot a lot at us. We stopped to look around, make sure we had them all in our sights.

Now, the point was to escape these things, so when we got confronted with them, I thought we lost. That was, until Kate just out of nowhere starts shooting them down with arrows, hitting two dead-on and another right at the side, causing it to fly crazily out of control, while the others seem to retreat to avoid it crashing into them.

"You're welcome." She responded like it was nothing, still smirking as she put her bow away.

"What the hell, Hawkeye, we were just meant to evade those things!"

"And now we are; they're pretty easy to evade now, don't you think?" She smiled back while heading back towards the bridge, getting ready to cross it. Now, it was one of those old rope bridges, the ones that _always_ collapse or get cut or whatever, so Kate, being Kate, decided to just run for it. Before she was even close to the bridge, though, I saw the damaged drone flying erratically right at the bridge.

"Wait! Kate!" I yelled after her just as the bridge began to collapse about a second before she was about to step onto it.

"Woah!" Kate didn't really react fast enough, though, so she just nearly stepped straight onto nothing and fall down the canyon. Thankfully I managed to run up to her just as she was about to step off, catching her before she fell. Unfortunately for her, she'd kind-of had her bottoms' waistband a bit lower than normal, so I ended up just grabbing her underwear.

She instantly let out a shriek, a literal shriek, like probably the most highest-pitched, feminine scream I've ever heard Kate yell out.

_'Hey, that was the first time anyone had EVER given me a wedgie; cut me some slack on being sensitive at first.'_

There we were, basically frozen for about ten seconds, me holding her boxers, and her life, in my hand, while she was waving her arms like a Looney Toons character trying not to fall, all the while I was basically giving her a huge wedgie, which had the added effect of pulling her costume tights down, giving me a complete view of her little butt in these little shorts.

" _I still think you did that on purpose._ "

Yeah, well, anyway, I realized pretty quickly that if I didn't do something, she was going to fall further forward and probably just slide straight out of them and fall to her death, so I pulled her back up, letting go once she wasn't about to fall. Even though we were no longer risking dying, Kate was still pretty much frozen, her nose and cheeks looking redder than Thor's cape, still pretty much in shock.

"Sorry, that...that was an accident." I mumbled at the time, a little embarrassed myself, while she quietly just adjusted her pants to re-cover her backside and stuffed the shorts back in.

"L...let's just move on already." She huffed, pulling us away and back on track.

_'I did not huff; I merely changed the subject to an awkward silence. There's a difference.'_

_*Pfft, that was it? I was expecting something a bit more overly embarrassing. No wonder you two broke up if that's the only level of fun you ever had.*_ Tommy argued, turning attention to him,

Don't interrupt my story, Tommy, I'm not finished!

Anyway...back on track. After a short while of us walking through the course, I began to feel the awkwardness of the awkward silence get to me, but Kate clearly didn't want to talk. It didn't help that she was leading, so not only did I have to follow her without any sound, I had to do it while she was obviously trying to pick a wedgie without it being awkward.

 _'I don't know what's worse, the fact you noticed that, or the fact you remembered it._ '

Whatever, eventually, I can't take the awkwardness, so I finally just sorta explode.

"Look, OK, I said I was sorry!" I yelled, which made her jump by how sudden it was. "I can't help it if I grabbed your underwear by mistake!"

She turned and looked at me, wide eyed and shocked, until suddenly she was glaring.

"I'm sorry, you 'can't help it'? What, so its MY fault you decided to give me an enormous wedgie?"

"Well you were the one who had them half an inch above your pants like a punk rapper or something; I mean, since when were you the kind of person who sagged their pants?"

"For your information, as much as it is NONE of your business, I'm wearing boxers, and they have a terrible tendency to ride up above my superhero pants." She explained, glaring still, while briefly running her hands over the side of her waistband, tucking her boxers in a bit more. "I would have worn proper underwear if I knew we were going to be doing anything superheroy."

"Even still, are we forgetting that me doing that _saved your life_? You should be _thanking_ me for that wedgie!"

"Oh really? Gee, maybe you could have stopped me falling by something that didn't make my ass feel like it got rope burn? Or did you not think of that, when you were busy taking the opportunity to touch a girl's underwear for the first time?" She retorted, this time smirking a bit. "You're lucky I was distracted as it was; had you tried that when I was prepared, I'd have taken your arm off."

_'God, we argued a LOT back then, didn't we? I'd forgotten how much tension we used to have.'_

Yeah, well, at the time, we didn't really notice it too much, but as we were arguing, we'd ended up super close up to each other, like they do in films where two people are arguing when they really want to get in each other's pants. Her smirk at the time, the one she always got when she thought she was winning an argument, looking back, was always something I kinda enjoyed seeing. I don't know if it was because it motivated me to wipe the smirk off or because of how good she lucked, but it did stun me a bit.

 _'Wow, Eli, kinda romantic when you phrase it like that._ '

Yeah, we did...

Anyway, we stood barely inches apart for about twenty seconds, before we realized how close we were and, being us, backed away, while Kate turned around to get back to where we were going. When I glanced back, I could see she still had about an inch of fabric sticking out of her pants, making me role my eyes. I mean, we were just arguing about this, _and_ she just challenged me to give her one.

So, deciding to take up her challenge, I moved up behind and curled my fingers around her waistband, making her instantly freeze in surprise.

"OK, you prepared this time?" I teased, clenching my fists around the waistband.

"Eli, don't you even-" Kate warned me, trying to turn around to stop me, but I cut her off by just yanking those suckers up as high as I could. She let out another loud, ear-piercing scream, while I could barely stop myself from laughing. You guys know Kate is actually super-light? I mean, I have super-strength, but even still she was like lifting a pillow. I got her off of her feet, holding her underwear up like it was nothing, and she was hanging there, clinging to the back of her undies for dear life.

"EEELIIII!" She whined out, gritting her teeth and scrunching her face, like it was the most uncomfortable thing she's ever felt. It was about then I realized it was.

"Oh my god, this is the first time you've gotten wedgied, isn't it?" I asked, finding it harder not to laugh.

"Pfft, 'cha, of course not, I get wedgies all the time...wait, no." Kate retorted, taking a few seconds to realize the hole she dug herself into.

"Awe, girl, I got SO many things I can show you." I snickered, giving her a few bounces, earning a few eiks and shrieks.

"Don't 'awe girl' me; let go of my underwear!" Kate yelled in response at that, which made me realize I was probably crossing a few lines. I awkwardly let her back down, looking at her as she sighed in relief, not wasting time digging her underwear out of her ass.

"Oh, OK, this time, I really AM sorry; I just got competitive, and didn't really realize what I was doing until-" I began apologizing, again, turning away from her to give her some privacy so she could fix herself when, completely out of nowhere, I feel her hands trying to dig into the back of my pants.

"Let's see how you like it when someone pulls your underwear high up your backside!" Kate ranted, a competitive glare on her face, trying to get some payback. Now, a mature, actually apologetic person would have let her do it, but I wasn't about to let myself be humiliated, so I didn't waste any time pulling away and turning back, covering my back with my shield.

"Hey, there's being sorry and being masochistic." I responded, glaring a bit, as I felt us getting back into competitive-mode. After a mini-glare-off, she lunged at me, trying to tackle me, but given I have enhanced strength it didn't really work, instead just mildly shoving me. I rolled my eyes, deciding to have fun with it and gave her still-exposed, and now stretched out, underwear a huge tug, making her shriek once more.

"Eli!" She yelped as I let them snap back, smirking at her as I did.

"Hey, you're the one who keeps making it so easy." I responded, smirking at her, though to my surprise she began smirking right back at me.

"I will get you, you know that?" Kate warned, trying once more to wrestle me; she used some of her badass normal ninja skills, managing to flip me onto the ground, and even twisted my arm back and sat on me, but I managed to just brute-force my way out and turn things around, turning it into us rolling around, trying to grab the other's underwear, and of course me having the advantage of her underwear still being massively exposed.

This continued for a bit, and truth be told she nearly got me a few times, but I managed to avoid it long enough and got a few more tugs in, until eventually we ended up with me on my stomach, her on my back, getting just ready to finally get payback.

"Finally! Say goodbye to your briefs, Bradley, because its Kate-time now!" She declared-

' _I did NOT declare that!_ '

-she declared, when, out of nowhere, we heard someone clearing their throat behind us, cutting off our little contest.

"You two do remember you were supposed to be running an obstacle course, right?"

* _No, it wasn't._ *

' _It unfortunately was._ '

Right behind us, Captain America himself was there, looking at us with a bemused, unsure-what-to-think stare.

* _No way, you got caught by Captain fracking America while in the middle of a wedgie fight? How have we not heard this story before!?_ *

Because we both agreed not to share it; now, back on track...

"Oh, right, we just, kinda got competitive." Kate mumbled, embarrassed to be caught like this by him. "See, he started it by giving me a wedgie, and then we began arguing and teasing and it escalated and he was totally kicking my ass and I just got the upper hand and then you showed up and I realize I haven't taken a pause since I began explaining this and now it's too awkward to stop and-"

"I think he gets the picture." I muttered, sitting up and making her fall off of me, looking at the ground in embarrassment. Now, apparently Steve walks in on the other Avengers in odd situations all the time, but that didn't make this anymore cringey.

"Look, I was just checking to see where you were; I thought you two would have finished by now, but evidently you got, sidetracked." He rambled himself, looking at us, not sure what to make of it. "Just, finish up, and we'll pretend I didn't see what I saw."

With an awkward nod, we agreed, and Steve headed off to meet us at the finish line. We took a few seconds to just get ready to move, and I was just about to check with Kate on if she was ready, when I ended up catching her fixing her wedgie. She had her back turned to me, but she'd actually gone and pulled down the back of her pants just so she could pick out the fabric, and was just stood there with her bare-ass facing right towards me.

' _Oh, I forgot about this part._ '

Now, I could've been a gentleman and given her time to finish, but I decided, what the hell, won't have a chance like this again, so with her distracted, I took a swing and smacked her, right on the ass, with an open palm.

"EELII!"

She nearly deafened me with that one, but it was still fun to do, and all it cost me was having to wait for her, since she found walking difficult for the rest of the day.

And it was one of the best days of my life.

@@@

Kate's POV

The others laugh, which just makes me growl and glare at Eli, who at this point is smirking proudly as he finishes telling the story. I can tell I'm blushing at the tale being told, which just seems to encourage the laughter and teasing, so with an annoyed grunt I took this as time to slip off and get new underwear.

I came back after slipping on another pair, this time bikini cut, finding Tommy and Eli arguing over the topic of how humiliating an experience it was.

"...I'm just saying it was pretty underwhelming, compared to what I expected." Tommy continues, while I quietly slip back onto the couch, now sitting just in between Tommy and Eli, the latter of which who seems to be rolling his eyes at Tommy's criticism. "But, I guess I've just given Kate so many much more awesome wedgies that I just expected more."

"You make it sound like me being wedgied is a super-common occurrence." I roll my eyes at Tommy as well, smirking a bit as his expression changes at this statement. I swear, he's totally exaggerating the wedgie giving; I'm not exactly some easy-to-get, prone-to-humiliation, utter living wedgie target or anything...am I?

"Well, maybe not tons, but I remember seeing you get a good couple of wedgies." Tommy shrugs, leaning back on his seat (though given he's sat on the chair arm, not too far back), remembering the fond memories of my past embarrassments in front of the speedster. "Heck, did I ever tell you guys about the time with the fence?"

My cheeks instantly redden at this comment (and I'll let you guess which cheeks I'm talking about), which seems to just perk interest in the others.

"What time with the fence?" Noh-Varr raises an eyebrow, joining the conversation. "I don't recall any stories with any fences."

"Well, guess it's Tommy's turn to tell a story." Tommy smiles to himself, jumping down from the chair arm and plopping himself right next to me, his arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulling me close as he began to tell the story.

@@@

Tommy's POV

See, it was actually with those boxers too, at least at first, so we at least have _some_ link.

This was actually a while back, maybe about a month after Kate's 19th birthday. It was during the year we were supposed to not be superheroes, and she was doing a favour for the other Hawkeye, when she called me up. See, since you guys were on the DL at the time, Kate needed superpower backup for something, and I was her only choice.

_'It was a pretty simple thing over-all; there was this badguy type, having a party at a mansion, and we needed to get into a part closed off to get some files.'_

So, using Kate's family connections, we got an invite, and so the two of us went to the party, hoping to sneak off after a bit of dancing. I'd managed to fit into an uncomfortable monkey suit to fit in, which I still think was an unnecessary step we had to take, for the record.

 _'Hey, you looked good in a tux._ '

Well, I look good in everything, so yeah, duh, but that's beside the point. Anyway, where was I...?

Oh yeah, so, the party, we had to dress for the occasion, so I was wearing a tux, and she was wearing this pinkish-purple summer minidress, the kind that would expose her ass if a gust of wind blew past, which I'll admit, I was super-tempted to create one, but yeah. So, we're dancing, having fun, scoping out the area, yada-yada-yada, and as soon as we get the chance, we slip away, heading towards the back, where the badguy's badguy supplies were.

Of course, its never easy, and when we got there, we came across at least seven or eight badguys, all waiting around, standing guard. You know how things always are.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be-" One of the guards tried to accost us, but its Kate Bishop I'm with, so she wastes no time breaking their jaw with a high kick. Two other security dudes try to grab her, a man and a woman, but she just smirks at me as she flips one over into the other.

Before the other guys can get involved, I dart out ahead, headbutting one straight in the gut, before zooming past, grabbing their belts and ensnaring their legs, taking their walkie-talkies and shutting them off before they can get backup, while Kate nails another in the head with her shoe.

We take out the rest of them pretty quickly, stopping to glance around and check first.

"Does it look like any got word out?" Kate asked, glancing at one while picking up her shoes.

"I got all their little radios; these guys won't be calling for their buddies any time soon."

"Good, that gives us some time." Kate smiled, cracking her fingers as she turned back to me, before walking towards a fence. "There should be a few more over on this side, so we need to take them out before we can move onto phase 2; ready for round two?"

"See you on the other side." I give her a kiss on the side of the cheek before stepping back, saluting her off as I ran back around the fence to find an opening while she just hopped over.

I'm not ninja'y like Kate, so I had to go find an opening, but it took me, maybe a second? It took me only a little bit to find a gate I could open to get inside, so I ran back around to find the guys Kate was talking about. I glanced around and noticed Kate wasn't here, which confused me, but there was goons to fight so I wasted no time taking them out before they had time to notice me, before I finally heard what sounded like a shriek, grabbing my attention.

"Kate?" I glanced around, actually kinda worried; I was gone for a second but I couldn't see her and then I heard her scream. I zoomed back towards where I last sw her, when I spotted her by the fence. As I got closer, I noticed she was still two feet off the ground looking embarrassed and kicking her legs about, which confused me until I realized what had happened. See, the fence had these pikes on the top, and normally that's not a problem for Kate, but she was wearing a loose, short-skirted dress and those boxers, and they were pretty loose so they got caught on the pikes.

* _Really? That actually happened?_ *

' _Unfortunately it did._ '

Yeah it did, Kate Bishop, badass extrodinaire, was hanging by her underwear from an accidental fence wedgie, and I nearly lost my lunch laughing so hard.

"Oh man, Kate Bishop, did you really do what I think you did?" I tried to stay standing, still laughing.

"Yeah, laugh it up." She growled, while I took a moment to run back around to see things from the other side, seeing her from the back. I still couldn't stop laughing, I was so surprised and amused to see her like this as I prodded her exposed butt cheek to see what would happen. "Hey! Get me down from here already!"

"What's the matter, can't you get down by yourself?" I asked after running back around to look her in the face, glancing with an amused smile. "OH! You can't, can you?"

"No, of course not; there's nothing for me to stand on, in case you haven't noticed." She motioned to her legs, biting her lip as a slight tearing noise echoed out. She groaned, shaking in frustration. "Seriously Tommy! This really hurts!"

Realizing it was probably pretty embarrassing, I reached up to help her down, lifting her underwear off of her the pikes and gently placing her back down onto the ground. She hugs around me for support, burying her face in my chest as she blushes at the incident.

"I can't believe that actually happened. This is probably the lowest point in my career ever." She grumbled, still hugging, clearly not as amused as I was.

"Come on, cheer up, don't worry, its not THAT big of a deal." I try to lighten the mood, smiling a bit as I look at her. "Besides, you look ADORABLE with your underwear wedged up your ass."

This seems to amuse her at least, since she laughs at the statement before reaching back, smacking my hands away from her underwear (I guess she noticed I was still holding onto them), and getting to work digging the wedgie out.

"Can you at least go grab our stuff so we can move on?" She asks, looking up at me as she continued fixing her underwear. With a nod, I darted away, running back to where we stashed our gear before returning with a backpack holding our costumes and other supplies. I got back while she was still in the process of de-wedgieing, giving me a good view of her still exposed ass as she tugged her boxers down, while I couldn't help but snicker at how badly they were stretched out. The fact she still had them today really says a lot about Kate's refusal to throw things away since she lost all her money.

_'Hey, if they still fit, I see no reason not to keep them!'_

Yeah, well, anyway, Kate glanced back at me after she realized I was back, blushing a bit as she adjusted the skirt and turned her ass away from me, smirking at me with a knowing 'were you just checking me out' look. I shrug and smile bashfully in my super-adorable manner, before handing her the backpack to open. I tug out my own uniform and change, leaving her to get changed herself.

"You know, I hope you packed spare undies; no way those suckers are going to be comfortable." I tease, getting an eyeroll as she, I kid you not, in fact _did_ have spare underwear packed inside. Purplish-pink bikini brief panties, with a grey arrow going up the back and front. We both broke into laughter at this, while she blushed still as she dropped her boxers and changed, right in front of me since we didn't have anywhere to change, using the dress to at least stay covered.

Back on topic, she finished changing and I stashed our clothes somewhere safe, before we moved on to the next part of the plan.

We moved towards a basement entrance, slipping in undetected. I carried her in my arms since it was faster, but we found ourselves moving into what seemed to be a hidden badguy lair underneath the mansion.

"OK, here's where we need to go." Kate pointed as she got back onto her own feet, pointing at a map on the wall of the complex, namely at the file room. Nodding, I swept her off her feet before following the map's instructions on how to get to it, but when we got there, the door was locked.

We tried to pick the lock, but it was quickly apparent that doing so would set off an alarm, so instead, we looked around for another way in.

"You know, we're already playing secret agent here." Kate mused as she pointed me towards a vent, making me smirk.

"After you." I motioned, holding a hand out to help her up into the vent first, before I followed in, following her lead as she scampered about, looking for a way into the room. I'll admit, I let her in first to look at her ass, which she seemed to notice since she kept glancing back and rolling her eyes, until we got to where we needed to be, at least.

"Allow me." She added, using an arrow-head that had a built in flare to melt the bottom of the vent, making a hole we could exit through into the room. She was about to just jump down when I noticed a sign indicating they had those security motion detector lasers badguys always have, making me stop her and point it out.

"Wait, I don't suppose you have an arrow that doubles as a remote control drone or some kind of climbing gear, huh?" I asked, earning a shake as we knelt inside the vent, trying to think of what to do. As we were thinking, I noticed the back of her pants were creeping down a bit, leaving the top of her underwear exposed still. Given what happened earlier, I did question first on if it was a good idea, but it was the only one I had, so I pitched it.

"I have an idea, but you might not be too happy with it." I started, getting a questioning glance from her. "Does your ass still hurt from the fence?"

"Uh...no, why?" She replies, raising an eyebrow, while I shrugged in response before shoving her out of the vent, grabbing her by her waistband before she could fall.

"Tommy!" She yelped, trying not to make a sound as she came to sudden stop, making a shriekng noise as her body suddenly went stiff in shock. Here we were, basically doing a wedgie version of the classic Mission Impossible thing, with me holding her up above some computers. "Why did you think this was a good idea!?"

"Well, it was either that or your pants, and those aren't elastic enough to lower you down far enough." I answered, justifying my idea.

"Well why me? Why can't you be the one getting the monster wedgie!?"

"Because, you're lighter than me, and, confession time, I go commando under this suit. It avoids chafing." I added, earning a sigh as she realized this.

"I can't believe this actually makes sense." She groaned, before sighing and getting back to work. Pulling out a hacking arrow-head, she plugged it into the computer, getting the files while I held her in place. You're right, Eli, she really is light.

_*I know, right? Like, she can't weigh more than eight stone.*_

_'Can you not discuss my weight while I'm right here?'_

Yeah, I should get back to the story.

So anyway, she's hacking the computer, I'm holding her up by her underwear, and we're just staying like this, when suddenly the computer beeps and Kate pulls out the device.

"Got what you need?" I ask, while she groans as she answers.

"Yep, now, can we get out of here? My ass is starting to seriously burn here." She quipped, tucking the hacking arrow head back, while I began pulling her up. Unfortunately, I was less secure than I thought, and I ended up slipping, making us both fall down onto the floor in a heap. "Woah! Hey!"

We scrambled to get back up as an alarm went off, making m snap back into action. I vibrated my hand rapidly and blew open the door, before pulling Kate with me as I raced down to get us out of there.

"Eik! Tommy!" She yelped, making me realize I was still holding onto her by just her underwear, making me awkwardly laugh at her glare.

"Sorry, no time to sort it out. Just shoot badguys with your arrows and we'll be out in a dash." I called back, pulling her forward while she groaned, taking out her bow and arrows, nailing some guards as we ran past. I used my speed to vibrate through a wall, allowing us to get out and, quickly, we found ourselves back outside, grabbing our stuff, and heading back and away from the building.

We got a good half a mile away before we stopped so I could catch my breath, and she quickly jumped away to fix her underwear, groaning all the while.

"Owie...owe-owe-owie-owe." She mumbled, cringing at the huge wedgie as she tugged down the back of her pants and pulled the wedgie out.

"Sorry, it seemed like a good idea at the time, and your underwear does have an arrow pointing up at the back; can you blame me?" I tried to justify it, though she just laughed it off.

"Relax, I've had worse wedgies, its fine." She commented, pulling her pants back up, though a ton of fabric was still bunched up at the back.

"Really? You? You didn't strike me as the wedgie-getting type." I added, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, its not like I get them all the time, but there's this one time I'd rather not go into, and you know, I basically spend half my time hanging out with a 6 foot tall man-child; I've been around the block a bit when it comes to pranks."

I realize she was probably talking about the time with you, Eli, but I'm going to assume the real 'worst' wedgie she got was from Clint; whatever that was, I'll need to ask him some time.

_'Remind me to keep you two away from each other at all times.'_

Yeah, well, I feel I keep doing this, but just a bit more on the story...

"Well, if you're so cool with it, I'll have to remember that next time I feel like teasing someone; honestly been one of best nights I've had in a long time." I teased, briefly attempting to go for another wedgie, but she ducked away, laughing as she smacked my hand away.

"As if; you better have enjoyed tonight because its the last time I'm letting you give me anymore wedgies. From now on, my underwear is secure and Tommy-free."

Of course, I pretty much give her a wedgie every time I see her nowadays; she's cute when she's embarrassed.

"Sure, that's how it'll go. Anyway, you want me to run you back to your apartment?"

"Actually, I'd rather just walk." She answered, looking at me as she wrapped her arm around my back, while I still had mine around her shoulders. "This, this is actually nice; besides, you owe me for the stretched out underwear."

"I'll keep that in mind; if you insist on being a snail, I guess the wedgies were worth it." I shrugged, smiling back as we walked home, like an actual couple. You know, an actual couple wearing superhero duds with her underwear still bunched up so bad it stuck out half an inch.

@@@

Kate's POV

The others continued to snicker and make teasing remarks, while I once more pouted, looking at Tommy in annoyance that he told them the story.

"You actually walked home like that?" Teddy asked, holding back a laugh. "God, wasn't it uncomfortable?"

"She did spend the whole time trying to tug at them every few minutes. I think I got her pretty good so it wasn't much use." Tommy gloats, making me smack his shoulder to get him to stop.

"Man, I actually feel a lot better tearing your boxers off, if that's what the guys you date are doing to them." Billy adds with a grin, and earning a glare his way.

"May I remind you that its my apartment we're in right now? And me who pays for your stuff? Don't make me kick you all out." I threaten, crossing my arms, making the laughter dim at the threat, at least at first.

"Sorry, but it is pretty funny." Noh-Varr adds. "Now I wonder if I should have given you any of these wedgies."

"You be quiet." I groan, rolling my eyes. In truth, I have to admit, the stories are pretty funny, even if they do make my ass hurt at the memory of them alone. Just glad the boys left out some of the more embarrassing details, which given what they did tell, is certainly saying something.

After a while, everyone got pretty tired. I got a few more teasing remarks, but for the most part the topic got changed when Billy accidentally spilt his drink all over his new shirt. Eventually everyone began leaving, until it was just me, Eli, and Tommy, the two staying back to help clean up. We might not have had tons of people over, but we still managed to make a mess.

After a quick tidy up, the three of us just sorta collapsed onto the couch again, stretching and yawning amongst ourselves.

"You two didn't have to stay behind to help, you know. I'm a big girl who's perfectly happy leaving her apartment messy." I told them, putting an arm around either of them.

"Well, considering how much me embarrassed you earlier, I figure we kinda owed you." Eli replies with a shrug.

"Yeah, sorry about that; in retrospect, maybe we shouldn't have shared all that." Tommy adds with a cute, almost apologetic smile.

"It's really no big deal; next time I'll just have to share the funny stories about you guys I have." I teased back, getting up to get a drink. "Besides at least there was some good parts of those nights."

Evidently, that comment brought up some good thoughts, since both of them seem to get the same expression on their faces, glancing up as if they were looking over the memories of those respective days, and the long, drawn out make-out sessions we had after everything was over.

This of course lead to Tommy getting up, coming up and hugging me from behind.

"That was a pretty fun night, overall." He muses, resting his head on mine as he looks over what I'm doing as I poor out the glass of juice.

"I'm just a fun girl in general; surprised you haven't noticed." I retort, turning around and smiling at him, putting a hand on his cheek. He leans forward, and soon we're touching lips, kissing the other like any other couple does. He rests his hands on the sides of my hips, thumbs tucked into my jeans while I wrap my arms around him, continuing our kiss, until I feel his hands slip back, and his lips curve into a grin.

"Don't you even-"

Before I can finish, he's tugging my underwear back up once again, driving the tight bikini panties into another hard wedgie. I shiek, with a mix of pouting and laughing and punching his shoulder.

"Seriously Tommy! We were having a moment!" I yell, while he laughs, while Eli seems to just roll his eyes at us. I would be happy to realize how mature of an ex he is, but I'm somewhat distracted as my underwear sharply digs in, pulling me onto my toes.

"Wait, I just want to try something." Tommy adds, before lifting with all his strength, pulling me off the ground...

And then, he does it. He starts, shaking? Like, really fast, vibrating his molecules in that way speedsters do when they phase through solids. My underwear starts doing the same in his hands, stretching higher than it normally does, and in the weirdest sensations ever, my underwear goes so high up my ass it literally slips right through me, phasing out through my cheeks and dropping me back onto the ground, while snapping up into his hands.

"It worked!" Tommy declares as I reach back around, finding that, once more, I am panty-less, with my undamaged, completely in-tack underwear now in his hands as he reverts to normal. With a cheesy grin, he pulls away, holding the trophy up in the air. "I wedgied her so well I took off her underwear without taking off her pants, and without hurting the underwear! I am the greatest being to ever wedgie a girl!"

"Can I have those back now?" I ask, a squeamish expression on my face after that, only for him to dash away, holding the underwear away and out of my grasp.

"Come get em!" He taunted back, tossing them over my head towards an amused Eli when I tried to chase him, making Eli get involved in the game.

"I will murder BOTH of you!" I declare, as they continue their game of panty-keep-away, at least for another hour.

They are real jerks sometimes, those boys of mine. But they're my jerks, and I gotta say, I love'em to death. I'll just need to get back at them, as soon as I am no longer commando.


End file.
